Accident de potion
by n.carnesir
Summary: Un petit instant d'inattention de la part de Neville et c'est l'explosion. Hermione est transformée en un petit chaton blanc...qui va devoir s'en occuper?


_Un petit OS avec Hermione en chaton (j'adore ce genre de fic ou OS ^^!) J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ^^!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Un accident de potion...**

-Comment va-t-elle Pompom? Demanda le directeur inquiet.

-Bien, heureusement! Mais je ne peux malheureusement rien faire de plus pour elle maintenant.

-Comment ça? Demanda McGonagall.

-Je n'ai jamais été confrontée à un tel cas de figure. J'ai peur que ce que je lui donne n'ai des effets secondaires.

-Ne devrions nous pas l'emmener à Ste Mangouste?

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, il y avait peu d'ingrédient dans la potion et à petite quantité. Même si la dose de ce qui a été versée à l'intérieur était plus importante -je doute que ce soit trop important tout de même-, les effets devraient être provisoire.

-Vous êtes sure?

-Absolument certaine!

Ils regardèrent le petit panier qui reposait sur un des lits de l'infirmerie avec inquiétude.

-Selon vous, poursuivit McGonagall, combien de temps restera-t-elle ainsi?

-Aucune idée, il faudra être patient. Je préfèrerais qu'on la ramène dans sa salle commune. Il y a une tempête dehors et avec le match de quidditch de cet après-midi, elle jeta un regard noir à Dumbeldore, j'aurais besoin de toute la place!

-Bien, merci Pompom. Minerva, pourriez vous ramener miss Granger dans ses appartements je vous pris?

-Bien sur. Miss, accrochez vous.

Elle mit un léger tissu sur le panier afin que personne ne voit ce qu'i l'intérieur. Elle le prit délicatement par l'anse et sortit d'un pas rapide en évitant de trop faire tanguer le panier. À peine eut-elle posé un pied dehors qu'une tornade rousse lui sauta dessus.

-Professeur! Comment va Hermione?

-Bien miss Weasley, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Où est-elle? On peut la voir?

-Nous préférons attendre un peu que les effets se dissipe. Soyez patient.

-Mais combien de temps devons nous attendre?

-Ginny calme toi, fit Harry en la prenant par les épaules.

-Mais Harry...

-Je m'en veux tellement...pourquoi suis-je si nul en potion?... fit Neville en se prenant la tête entre ses mains alors que Luna posait une main dans son dos.

-Bon, écoutez je suis assez pressée, coupa McGonagall agacée. Vous reverrez certainement miss Granger demain. Elle doit se reposer et attendre que la potion qui est dans son organisme disparaisse. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Londubat, vous n'avez rien fait de grave, la potion est inoffensive pour elle. Je suis désolée mais je dois partir. Monsieur Potter, Wealsey et miss Weasley, je vous conseil d'aller vous préparer pour le match qui ne va pas tarder à commencer.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle partit en tenant fermement le petit panier. Les Griffondors la regardèrent s'éloigner en silence.

Ce matin, ils avaient eu potion avec les Serdaigles. Le professeur Slughorn avait décidé de faire des binômes et avait laissé le choix des partenaires aux élèves. Harry et Ron c'étaient mis ensemble, Hermione était allée avec Neville qui l'avait supplié de venir l'aidé et Luna avec une fille de sa maison. Slughorn avait voulu voir comment se débrouillait les élèves en groupe et leur avait donné une potion simple afin de voir si il pouvait refaire l'expérience plus tard avec une potion plus compliquée. La potion de tendresse était parfaitement adaptée à la situation, elle calmait, la personne qui la buvait était plus attentive aux émotions des autres et était relativement simple à préparer pour leur niveau. Tout se passait bien jusque là, chacun était organisé et le calme régnait dans la pièce, au plus grand bonheur du professeur. Mais cette ambiance ne dura pas longtemps. On entendit Hermione pousser une exclamation avant que le chaudron devant elle n'explose, versant tout son contenu sur elle.

Elle était trempée du liquide blanc, prise de spasme incontrôlable, tremblante et incapable de parler. Ses amis la transportèrent jusque à l'infirmerie où il la laissèrent au soin de Mme Pomfresh. Neville leur expliqua qu'il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il c'était passé. Il avait voulu prendre un des ingrédients sur la table mais avait fait trop vite et n'avait pas regarder lequel était-ce. Hermione avait voulu l'en empêcher mais il avait déjà lâcher l'ingrédient.

Ils étaient maintenant devant la porte de l'infirmerie, sans nouvelles précise de l'état de leur amie.

-On devrait écouter McGonagall, fit Harry. On reviendra après le match pour voir comment elle va.

Les autres approuvèrent et partir vers la salle des Griffondors afin de se préparer pour le match contre les Poufsouffles. Neville raccompagna Luna qui le rassura sur le chemin.

-Ne t'en fait pas Neville, dit-elle d'une voix rêveuse, elle ne t'en voudra pas.

-Je ne sais pas...

-Hermione est une gentille personne. Elle ne voudrait pas que tu t'inquiète. Elle sera heureuse quand on la reverra.

Neville la regarda sans comprendre mais n'essaya même pas. Il la suivit en silence et en la regardant avec des yeux attendri. Cette fille était vraiment incroyable.

Plus loin, dans un couloirs de l'aile Est du château, McGonagall arrivait devant le tableau de l'entrée des appartements de préfets en chef.

-Bonjour Gwendoline, Maxence, salua-t-elle en arrivant devant eux.

-Bonjour professeur McGonagall. Si vous voulez voir les préfets, ils ne sont malheureusement pas là. fit Gwendoline de sa douce voix.

-Voulez vous que nous leur laissions un message? demanda gentiment Maxence en serrant Gwendoline contre lui.

-Oui, s'il vous plait. Pourriez vous dire à monsieur Malefoy de s'occuper de ce chat?

Elle souleva la couverture, laissant apparaître un petit chaton blanc, roulé en boule sur un petit coussin. Sentant la lumière du jour, le chaton agita ses oreilles puis ouvrit les yeux. Il se releva et regarda le tableau avec de grand yeux avant de faire un petit miaulement.

-Maouu.

Attendrie, Gwendoline s'accroupit afin de mieux le voir.

-Oooh. Il est vraiment adorable ce chaton...

-Je vais le laisser dans leurs appartements. Les elfes vont être occupés donc transmettez bien le message à monsieur Malefoy! C'est vraiment important!

-Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, mais...

-Oui?

-Pourquoi confier ce chaton à Drago? Pourquoi pas à Hermione? Je sais qu'il est plutôt doué avec les animaux mais tout de même...

-C'était ce que je comptais vous dire juste après...disons que ce chaton _est_ miss Granger.

Les deux portraits la regardèrent avec de grands yeux avant de reporter leur attention sur le petit chaton blanc, assis sur son coussin en train de les regarder.

-C'est Hermione? Fit Gwendoline surprise, mais comment...

-Un accident de potion. Nous n'avons pas assez de place à l'infirmerie et comme je le disais tout à l'heure, les elfes sont trop occupés, donc je laisse cette tâche à monsieur Malefoy.

-Maou! fit Hermione avec de grands yeux.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix miss Granger. Pouvez vous me laisser entrer à présent?

-Bien sur!

-Une dernière chose. Ne dites pas à monsieur Malefoy que c'est miss Granger, j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait lui faire, vu leur relation plutôt...tendue.

-D'après ce que nous avons pu constater, fit Maxence, ils se supporte à présent. Nous n'entendons plus leur disputes et ils ne s'insulte plus.

-À la bonne heure! Et si ses amis viennent pour demander à la voir vous dites qu'elle se repose ou je ne sais quoi mais ils ne doivent pas la voir.

-Pourquoi?

-Elle ne souhaite pas être vue ainsi.

-Bien, après vous professeur.

Le tableau s'ouvrit, laissant passer McGonagall. Une fois dans la salle, elle déposa le panier sur le canapé et Hermione sauta par dessus, arrivant doucement sur un coussin marron.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser. Je crois que vous avez compris la situation : monsieur Malefoy va s'occuper de vous jusqu'à ce que vous ayez retrouvée votre apparence normal.

-Maou!

-Je vous laisse, au revoir miss.

Hermione leva la patte et l'agita de haut en bas, comme pour la saluer. McGonagall hocha la tête et sortie. Hermione soupira et s'assit sur son coussin.

« _Mais dans quel pétrin je me suis mise? Alors voilà ce que ça donne quand on met des crins de licornes dans une potion de tendresse? Sympa. Mais je vais rester comme ça encore combien de temps? En plus c'est Drago mon baby-sitter, c'est super gênant!...peut-être que...je pourrais me rapprocher de lui? En savoir plus sur lui? Par Merlin pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit __**ce**__ serpentard qui me garde? _»

En effet, depuis un certain temps, notre griffondor international n'était plus vraiment indifférente au charme du beau serpentard. Ils avaient réussi à trouver un terrain d'ententes et donc ne s'insultait plus, voir même, ils leur arrivaient d'avoir des conversations civilisée et même échanger leur avis sur des livres, des cours, des professeur ou des élèves.

Depuis que la guerre était terminé, le blond avait vraiment changé. Il lui avait confié que si il avait agit ainsi pendant toutes ses années avec elle c'était surtout parce qu'il avait été élevé ainsi. Ce n'était pas non plus de la faute de ses parents, ils avaient la pression de leur « amis » sur eux qui surveillaient de près l'éducation du fils Malefoy. Mais, maintenant que le Lord Noir était mort, il avait un regard nouveau sur le monde qui l'entourait. Il avait décidé de se rapprocher de la griffondor afin de s'excuser et de voir ce qu'il avait pu rater pendant ces années de tension entre eux. En tout cas, maintenant, le visage de Drago qu'il montrait à Hermione plaisait beaucoup à a jeune fille et c'était rendue compte au bout de quelques mois qu'elle était en fait...amoureuse de lui.

Hermione poussa un nouveau soupir et cru bon de bouger un peu. Penser au serpentard maintenant n'était pas une bonne idée, surtout en sachant que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproque. Elle sauta du canapé et arriva avec grâce sur le tapis. Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre mais vit qu'elle était fermée.

« _Bon, comment faire? _»

Elle essaya de sauter jusqu'à la poignée, mais étant dans le corps d'un petit chaton, elle n'arriva pas bien haut. Elle essaya encore et encore, mais lorsqu'elle fut fatiguée, elle décida de s'arrêter.

« _Pour aller à ma chambre, c'est raté. _»

Elle alla vers la petite bibliothèque du salon pour lire un livre mais l'étagère était aussi trop haute.

« _Et merde. _»

« _Sois polie petite _»

Hermione sursauta violemment et se retourna rapidement en faisant le dos rond. Elle cracha un peu avant de se calmer. Face à elle, la tête écraser, le pelage orange, Pattenrond lui faisait face.

« _Pattenrond? _»

« _On se connait? _»

« _Je..mais..tu parle? _»

« _Normal non?_ »

« _Mais tu es un chat!_ »

« _Toi aussi je crois..._ »

Même si son poil blanc la couvrait, elle se sentit rougir. Elle baissa la tête et Pattenrond s'approcha.

« _Qui est tu? Je ne t'es jamais vu... »_

« _Je suis Hermione._ »

« _Tient? Comme ma maitresse..._ »

« _C'est moi! J'ai été transformée en chat!_ »

« _Qu'est ce qui me le prouve?_ » fit Pattenrond peu convaincu.

« _Demande moi quelque chose sur moi que toi seul et moi connaissons._ »

Pattenrond accepta et se mit à réfléchir.

« _Voyons voir...de qui ma maitresse est-elle amoureuse? _»

Hermione se tendit et détourna les yeux.

« _C'est trop personnel! _»

« _Tu n'es donc pas Hermione _»

« _Si! _» s'offusqua-t-elle

« _Alors? De Ron? De Harry? De Neville? Aller jeune fille, de qui est-elle amoureuse? _»

Hermione baissa les yeux de honte.

« _De Drago Malefoy... _» dit-elle d'une petite voix « E_t Harry est avec Ginny, Ron avec Lavande et Neville et Luna s'aime mais ne se le sont toujours pas dit... _»

Pattenrond la fixa avec de grand yeux avant de se redresser et de tourner autour du chaton.

« _Alors c'est vraiment toi ma maitresse? Les sorciers m'étonneront toujours...bon, en attendant, je te prend sous ma patte. Tu voulais attraper un livre non? _»

« _Oui, mais je suis trop petite _»

« _Et tu manque d'expérience, laisse faire le professionnel. _»

Il se mit en dessous de l'étagère, prit de l'élan et sauta pour arriver avec souplesse devant les livres. Hermione le regarda avec de grands yeux, admirative.

« _Lequel veux-tu? _» demanda Pattenrond.

« _Celui sur la deuxième étagère, le cinquième en partant de la gauche. _»

Le chat roux alla au bord de l'étagère et sauta dans le vide. Hermione poussa un miaulement effrayé alors que le chat se rattrapait la tapisserie du mur à l'aide de ses griffes. Il escalada le mur ainsi jusqu'à l'étagère demandée. Il compta les livres et une fois trouvé, il se mit sur ses deux pattes et tira le bouquin. Il s'écarta alors que le livre s'écrasait au sol dans un bruit sourd, faisant faire un magnifique bond en arrière à Hermione. Pattenrond sauta et arriva avec grâce sur le livre.

« _Et voilà. Tu m'aide à le trainer jusqu'au tapis? Sinon tu risque d'attraper froid au pattes. _»

« _Pourquoi j'aurais froid aux pattes? Tu es toujours sur ce sol toi! _»

« _Oui, mais je suis un chat adulte. Toi tu es une humaine dans la corps d'un chaton. _»

Hermione bouda un peu mais aida son compagnon à tirer l'ouvrage juste devant la cheminée.

« _Et voilà. Bon, je vais te laissée. _»

« _Tu vas où? _»

« _Rejoindre...miss Teigne... _»

Hermione regarda son chat avec de grands yeux.

« _Pourquoi faire? _»

« _Comme toi avec ce Drago qui t'as fait si souvent pleurer, elle a changée. Elle a été blessée pendant la bataille et nous nous sommes aidés...on va dire que depuis...elle attends une portée... _»

Hermione ne bougeât plus, regardant son chat avec effarement. Miss Teigne et Pattenrond...ça faisait bizarre...voyant que le chaton ne bougeait toujours pas, il lui lécha la joue, la ramenant sur terre.

« _C'est pour ça que tu étais si souvent absent! _»

« _Et oui. Bon à plus tard Hermione! _»

Sans lui laisser l'occasion de répondre, il s'éloigna rapidement. Il sortit par un tout petit trou d'un coin de la pièce, qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle regarda l'endroit où sont chat venait de disparaitre avec de grand yeux pendant un long moment.

« _Pattenrond...et Miss Teigne...une portée...QUOI! Pattenrond tu...raaahh! Et puis fait comme tu veux je m'en fiche! _»

Elle se tourna furieusement vers son livre et posa ses deux petites pattes dessus. Elle essaya de l'ouvrir tant bien que mal mais dû y aller avec ses crocs pour pouvoir faire bouger l'épaisse couverture. Une fois fait, elle tourna avec autant de soin que possible les quelques page jaunis qui n'étaient pas de l'histoire, jusqu'à la page où était inscrit :_ Chapitre I, accident_.

Elle regarda le titre du chapitre longtemps avant de pousser un long soupir. Après tout, si Pattenrond voulait être avec cette horrible chatte, il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'était pas elle qui allait lui donner des leçons. En plus, qu'est ce qu'elle aurait pu faire? Boucher ce fichu petit trou pour l'empêcher de la voir? Laisser cette chatte seule avec ses petits? Rendre Pattenrond malheureux? Devenir une horrible personne qui faisait barrière à un amour pur? Non, elle n'était pas ce genre de personne. Son chat lui avait bien expliquée, la guerre les avaient réunis et à ça, elle ne pouvait rien dire. Chacun avait sa façon de penser ses blessures.

Calmée, elle reporta son attention sur le fameux bouquin. Elle avait toujours eu envie de le lire, mais soit elle avait des devoirs à faire soit un autre livre lui faisait plus envie. C'était sans doute l'occasion de le commencer! À peine avait-elle parcouru les premières lignes qu'elle se sentit absorbée par le récit. Elle ne vit pas les secondes, ni les minutes et encore moins les heures défilée à une allure folle. Cette histoire était tellement passionnante!

Elle resta ainsi jusqu'au soir, couchée sur l'épais tapis brun de la salle, devant la cheminée en train de lire avec passion cette fabuleuse histoire. C'est à peine si elle entendit le tableau s'ouvrir. Elle releva par contre la tête lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un s'affaler sur le canapé, juste derrière elle.

-Alors c'est toi le chaton dont je dois m'occuper? Fit une voix trainante faisant frémir Hermione.

Le poil d'Hermione sembla se hérisser doucement. Là encore, si son pelage n'avait pas été là, elle aurait rougit. Ça faisait bizarre d'entendre Drago l'appeler chaton...même si il n'avait pas conscience que c'était elle.

Hermione l'ignora et tenta de reprendre sa lecture là où elle c'était arrêtée. Mais un certain serpentard ne fut pas de cet avis et elle se sentit soulever par la peau de cou. Instinctivement, elle ne bougea plus et ramena ses pattes contre son petit corps. Il la tourna vers lui et il la fixa. Elle se sentit soudainement gênée. Avoir Drago juste en face d'elle comme ça était très perturbant.

-Comment ça se fait que t'es un livre ouvert devant toi, chaton?

Il se pencha pour attraper le livre mais ne lâcha pas Hermione pour autant. Il le retourna et regarda le titre.

-Il me semble que c'est un des livres que voulait lire Hermione ça...il était pas à la deuxième étagère? Comment t'as fait pour l'atteindre?

Hermione resta silencieuse. Que pouvait-elle lui répondre? Elle était dans le corps d'un chaton. Et puis même, elle ne savait pas comment lui dire. Drago finit par enfin lâcher Hermione mais pour la poser sur ses genoux. Elle voulut d'abord partir mais il commença à la caresser et là...ce fut la fin de tout. Contre son gré, elle arqua le dos de façon à inciter le blond à poursuivre ses gestes. Il continua et malgré elle, elle finit par se mettre en boule en ronronnant.

« _Mais comment peut-il faire ça? C'est tout simplement divin! Hermione, ma grande reprends toi, ça va mal finir! _»

Elle essaya de se convaincre de bouger mais elle en était incapable. Elle décida de finalement se laisser faire et se détendit, accentuant ses ronronnements.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a voulu que je m'occupe de toi? C'est assez étrange...

« _Si tu savais... _» pensa-t-elle

-Depuis que McGo m'a surpris en train de m'occuper du petit de cette licorne, je suis pour elle le spécialiste des animaux en tout genre. Qu'est ce que c'était la dernière fois?

« _Un sifflon. _» répondit-elle pensivement.

-Un sifflon. C'est ça, un sifflon. Hermione l'avait apprécier, surtout quand il c'est mis à chanter.

« _C'était un très beau chant... _»

-Elle voulait plus se séparer de lui...incroyable...finalement ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Elle t'aurait sans aucun doute appréciée aussi, dit-il à l'attention d'Hermione, dommage qu'elle soit pas là.

Hermione sursauta et releva finalement la tête. Elle rencontra de pupilles grise qui la regardait sans la voir. Il avait arrêté ses caresses et poursuivait son monologue.

-Elle aime les chats. Elle en a un, un affreux truc orange. Elle aurait sans doute demandée à te gardée. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi on t'as demandée à être ici...peut-être que c'est justement elle qui t'as trouvée et qui t'as ramenée là? Non, c'est pas possible, elle t'aurait emmenée avec elle chez Potter et Weasley.

Il renifla dédaigneusement et Hermione s'assit sur ses jambes. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et il sourit.

-C'est normal si tu ne comprends pas. T'es un chaton. Bon, c'est pas tout mais moi, je suis crevé. Le quidditch ça m'a épuisé!...je ne l'ai pas vue d'ailleurs dans les gradins.

La curiosité de notre griffondor fut soudainement attisée et elle dressa ses oreilles. Drago le remarqua et se mit à rire.

-Toi, tu veux savoir de qui je parle hein? rit-il.

Hermione miaula et Drago se mit à la gratter derrière l'oreille pour son plus grand bonheur.

-C'est d'une fille dont je parle.

Hermione lui lança un regard blasé. Comme si elle ne savait pas! Non, elle voulait à tout prix savoir qui était-ce! Même si un énorme poids venait de s'abattre sur son cœur.

« _Allons Hermione _» se rassura-t-elle « I_l ne peut pas aimer une fille, ça se saurait non? Non?_ »

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent mais elle miaula à nouveau, voulant en savoir plus. Elle chassa brusquement la main du blond de derrière son oreille et posa ses petites pattes sur son torse. Elle le regarda avec un air décidé ce qui surpris le blond.

-Le regard que tu me lance on dirait Hermione...c'est assez troublant...

-Maou!

-Quoi? Tu veux quoi?

-Maou!

-T'as faim? Tenta Drago.

-Maou! Maou!

-...

-Maou!

-...

Agacée, Hermione sauta des jambes du blond pour arrivée sur la petite table basse. Elle glissa et s'étala de tout son long sur le meuble.

« _Tes coussinets Hermione! Tes coussinets! _»

Elle se redressa avec autant de dignité possible en cet instant, sous le regard étonné du serpentard, et alla jusqu'à un magazine de ce dernier et montra l'image de la fille du magazine de quidditch qui trainait là de sa patte.

-Maou!

-...

-Miaouuu!

Elle tapa la fille avec énervement et essaya de faire une tête interrogative ou un haussement d'épaule. Au bout de quelques minutes, le serpentard, le sourcil relevé, fixait toujours Hermione qui décida d'abandonner.

-T'es étrange comme chat...fit-il.

Hermione le fusilla du regard mais il poursuivit.

-Tu veux savoir pour la fille des gradins? Tenta-t-il.

Hermione se redressa et hocha vivement la tête. Drago sourit et lui fit un geste de la main.

-Je veux d'abord voir si tu me comprend...reviens sur mes jambes?

Hermione fut surprise. Elle resta immobile un long moment. Drago crut d'abord que le chat ne le comprenait vraiment pas mais quand il la vit se relever et avancer avec un pas incertain vers lui, il la regarda. Hermione était gênée et perdue. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle agissait ainsi. Certes elle l'aimait mais elle se sentait attiré vers lui...comme si elle sentait qu'il en avait besoin. Une fois arrivée, elle se colla à son ventre et se sentit tout de suite mieux...comme le blond apparemment.

-Hum...bon là je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser...mets toi sur tes deux pattes?

Sans réfléchir, Hermione se redressa et s'appuya comme tout à l'heure sur le torse musclé de Drago.

-Lève une patte?

Elle leva une patte.

-L'autre?

Elle reposa sa patte puis leva l'autre, sans qu'Hermione ne puisse l'en empêcher même si elle souhaitait que ce cirque cesse sur le champ.

-Lèche moi le visage?

Les pensées d'Hermione s'arrêtèrent. À peine avait-il donné l'ordre qu'elle avait exécutée mais...pourquoi sur la bouche? Elle ne savait pas, en tout cas, elle sentit parfaitement le long frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Des milliers de petits tremblements la parcoururent et commençait à avoir chaud...très chaud. Drago ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte et alors qu'Hermione redescendais pour se mettre en boule espérant faire arrêter ses tremblements, il se remit à la caresser.

« _Non...je t'en supplie...arrête... _»

-J'aurais jamais imaginé ça...t'as gagné. C'est assez simple -je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi tu en a fait tout un cinéma je trouve ça plutôt logique-, je parlais d'Hermione.

Les tremblements s'accentuèrent et c'était à présent comme si des papillons volaient dans son ventre. Et Drago n'aidait pas à arranger la situation, ses caresses étaient réellement agréable et ses aveux l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

-Elle vient toujours aux matchs. Mais elle n'a jamais raté les miens. Quand elle est là, j'arrive à donner le meilleur de moi-même...je me sens bien. Au début, quand j'ai appris que c'était elle l'autre préfet, j'ai cru...je ne sais pas, que je ne pourrais pas me contrôler. Mais j'ai réussi à tenir, je la taquine encore mais c'est parce que je la trouve mignonne quand elle s'énerve ou qu'elle est gênée, du moins, elle l'est encore plus à c'est moments là...et mais c'est moi ou tu deviens plus lourd toi?

En effet, Hermione sentait que quelque chose se passait dans son corps. Toujours contre Drago, elle se sentait grandir, ses membres s'allonger et surtout...ses frissons redoublaient d'intensité et la pièce semblait avoir atteint une chaleur suffocante. Drago était stupéfait, le chaton grandissait à vue d'œil et les poils blanc commençaient à disparaître pour laisser place à de long cheveux bruns et soyeux sur le dessus du crâne, mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Il resta là, stupéfait, devant le chaton qui se transformait. Il avala difficilement sa salive quand la transformation fut finit.

-Her...Hermione?

Hermione était nue et tremblante, à califourchon sur Drago. Elle avait enfouie sa tête dans son cou par gêne mais aussi parce que sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle se sentait attirée. Drago, incertain, posa ses mains sur les hanches de la griffondor dans le but de l'éloignée avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise qu'il risquerait de regretter plus tard, mais à peine l'eut-il effleurée qu'elle poussa un petit gémissement.

-Hermione...tu m'explique? Dit-il après avoir dégluttit.

-J'ai chaud...

-Vu t'as tenue, ça m'étonne, rigola-t-il doucement.

-Arr...arrête de dire des bêtises...

-C'est pas que tu me dérange Hermione mais...tu es nue sur moi, il vaudrait mieux que tu bouge...

-Je peux pas...

-Quoi?

-Je peux pas...si je bouge...je...je...je risque de faire une bêtise...

-Et si tu ne bouge pas, c'est moi qui vais en faire une!

Hermione attrapa sa nuque et l'amena plus vers elle. Drago essaya de l'éloignée mais plus il essayait plus elle se rapprochait. Il fallait qu'elle bouge, sinon il avait peur de la suite des événements, son pantalon était déjà un peu serré d'ailleurs...

Quelque chose frôla son genou et Drago cessa ses mouvements. En décalant Hermione, il regarda et il commença à rigoler.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Je crois que ta transformation n'est pas complète Hermione.

-QUOI?

Elle se releva et le regarda dans les yeux. Ce fut comme une choc électrique et sans comprendre pourquoi, elle l'attira à elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Drago fut surpris mais répondit au baiser avec ardeur. Il avait rêvé de ce baiser depuis si longtemps. Hermione gémit en sentant Drago lui tirer sa queue...minute. Sa _queue_?

Au prix de grands effort, elle réussit à s'éloigner et même à se relever. Elle se tourna et vit avec horreur une jolie queue blanche et en touchant sa tête, une belle paire d'oreille velue.

-C'est...c'est pas...pas possible!

-Hermione!

Elle s'écroula, encore prise de ses tremblement incessant et de ses papillons dans le ventre. Drago la retint à temps et la prit dans ses bras.

-Vaudrait mieux que tu aille te coucher.

-Oui...qu'elle journée horrible! Dit-elle en cachant son visage entre ses mains.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, moi j'ai perdu un match contre Potter et j'ai dû m'occuper pendant une demi heure d'un magnifique chaton blanc qui c'est ensuite transformé en la fille de mes rêves après que je lui ai fait quelques aveux. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle sincèrement... répondit-il sarcastiquement.

Hermione releva la tête et Drago lui sourit tendrement. Il poussa la porte de la chambre et la posa avec délicatesse sur le lit.

-Tu...tu...tu m'aime? Demanda-t-elle incertaine.

-En tout cas si c'est pas de l'amour ça y ressemble fortement, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Pour confirmer ses paroles, il se pencha vers elle et posa avec douceur ses lèvres contre celle d'Hermione. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Le baiser s'approfondit et dura longtemps. À bout de souffle ils se séparèrent et Drago monta sur le lit.

-C'est un rêve hein? Chuchota-t-elle.

-Alors je ne veux pas me réveiller.

Une chose en entrainant une autre, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et se livrèrent l'un à l'autre pendant toute une nuit.

Drago se réveilla en douceur, sentant des lèvres douces lui picorer le visage. Il sourit et d'une main attira ces lèvres aux siennes. Une fois décollées, il ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer ceux chocolat d'Hermione.

-Salut chaton.

-Salut beau gosse.

-Bien dormi?

-Avec toi toujours.

-Je sais, je suis le meilleur.

-Tu rêvais de quoi? T'avais un sourire niai...

-D'une fille, dit-il avec un sourire en coin, non en fait, d'un chat.

-Oh, et c'était un beau rêve. Dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

-Le plus beau. Je crois que c'est mon préféré.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et Hermione se leva.

-Allez chéri, lève toi, on doit emmener Scorpius à la gare.

-On a pas un peu de temps? Dit-il en l'enlaçant et en lui picorant le cou.

-Hum...si tu t'étais levé un peu plus tôt, oui. Mais là le train pas dans une heure trente donc non.

Elle se dégagea en rigolant puis l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se lever pour se préparer. Drago regarda sa femme s'éloigner, en particulier son postérieur. Il aurait bien aimé qu'elle garde sa queue, mais bon, ce n'est pas grave. Un sourire pervers s'étira sur son visage, et discrètement, il se leva et entra dans la salle de bain où sa femme venait de disparaitre. Un petit silence dura...

-MAOUUU!

Enfin presque.

**Qu'est ce que vous en pensez? j'attends vos petites review ^^!**


End file.
